


Wedding Night

by Merfilly



Category: Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Present Tense, Sibling Incest, Treat, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: It is not Farad'n in her bed that first night.
Relationships: Ghanima Atreides/Leto Atreides II
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: RelationShipping 2020





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamiflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/gifts).



Farad'n is a forgotten moment as soon as Ghanima comes back to her chambers. The dress that would have seen a vengeance killing has instead been put to its stated purpose, seeing her wed in name to the Corrino heir.

He will be useful in time, she can see, if only as a stud to sire the Atreides heirs she and her brother will need. The cusp of what Leto has done is just visible to her, making it clear there will be no child of his body. Yet they are as one, have been since the womb when he hid her presence from their own father's knowing.

"You think too much for a night meant to see pleasure and duty bound to one another," Leto remarks, and she turns, all radiant smile for this brother of hers come back from the dead, back from horror, his feet firmly on the Golden Path.

"Leto, if you are going to intrude in my domain, I insist on a gift," she says, her eyes sparking with mischief.

The next breath, he is there, his bare skin of his chest rippling with the ongoing transformation.

"Am I not enough, sister dearest?"

For answer, she slides both hands up along that skin, now barely giving, shed of what little water fat they'd both known as children of the palace. Her eyes meet his, and then she leans in, claiming the kiss she hungers for, the need rising in her.

He yields in this, for the reunion they seek. It is her wedding night, but it will be the Emperor of all that takes her to the matrimonial bed, not the concubine that carries the name of husband. When she parts from the kiss, his eyes are half-lidded and she knows he still feels all that they are, that Shai-Halud has not yet taken the drive of the man away.

"Undress me?"

He licks at his lips for that demand, and sets about removing each garment with care, setting them aside for the historians that will immortalize their reign. She watches him the whole time, her breath catching when his hands brush her bare skin at times.

"Now me," he says, once she is fully revealed to his seeking eyes.

It is simpler to strip his clothes away, for he wears but little. When she has cast his clothing away from them, discarded in a pile, no words are needed. Together, they take to the bed, lying upon their sides at first. Exploring by touch is something they have known.

Kisses were more recent, but Ghani finds them tantalizing, tinged by a promise of fleeting pleasures.

Someday, he will not be able to meet a woman's wishes, but for now, he is eager to worship her by touch and taste alike. She lets him, falling to her back, spreading open her thighs as he travels the length of her body with his mouth.

She is not loud like the rutting priests and women of their Aunt's religion, but her voice moves over his ears, praising him, driving him to more effort until she breaks with a gasp.

Then it is he who falls back, laying among the pillows, head turned to watch her as she comes back to herself. She smiles lazily, rising above him once the world has stopped spinning quite so fast. His hips beneath hers, their hearts beating in the same rhythm, she consummates the union of all they are, Emperor and Empress, one-born-as-two.

**Author's Note:**

> [Taking Requests](https://merfilly.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> * * *
> 
> If in this work, I have presented something that is in need of a tag for protecting readers, please drop me an email at sharpest(dot)asp(at)gmail(dot)com. This includes negative depictions or objectifications of any group of persons held as a minority.


End file.
